


Caught

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Charlie and Bill get caught





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=magic_at_mungos)[**magic_at_mungos**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/magic_at_mungos/) who wanted Bill/Charlie/Hermione: Pretty underwear  


* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe you talked me into doing this. How old are we again?”  
  
  
“Quit grumbling,” Charlie grinned as he crept to the wardrobe in his sister’s room.  
  
  
“Why are we doing this again?” Bill asked as he looked around to make sure no one was hiding to catch them being so juvenile.  
  
  
“Because we’re bored and being bad is rather fun,” Charlie winked as he opened a drawer, searching the contents for what they were trying to locate.  
  
  
“You’re impossible,” Bill rolled his eyes as he moved to sit on the extra bed in Ginny’s room. He inhaled the scent of jasmine and vanilla, his hand moving over her pillow.  
  
  
“And you’re pathetic. God, Bill, are you going to smell her pillow?” Charlie teased as he opened the second drawer. “Found them.”  
  
  
“You call me pathetic?” Bill asked as he stood up, moving behind Charlie. “If she finds out we were rifling through her knickers, St. Mungos won’t even be able to save us.”  
  
  
“She won’t find out,” Charlie said confidently as he pulled out a small scrap of black lace. His eyes widened as he looked at them. “She wears _these_ beneath those shapeless robes?”  
  
  
“Bloody hell,” Bill licked his lips as he removed a scrap of wanton red silk from the drawer. “This was a horrible idea, Charlie.”  
  
  
“God, can’t you just imagine her in these?” Charlie leered as his fingers brushed against the knickers. “That wild hair curling around her face, her breasts bare, and only this scrap of lace between you and heaven.”  
  
  
“I all ready feel like a lecherous wanker for wanting her in the first place,” Bill muttered. “She’s got no idea the thoughts I’ve had about her, treats me like some platonic older brother even when I’m fighting the urge to shag her against the wall.”  
  
  
“You and me both, dear brother,” Charlie grimaced. “Trust us to both fall for the same oblivious witch. I‘ve tried flirting and have even propositioned her and she just laughs before ruffling my hair.”  
  
  
“To be so smart, she’s not very observant,” Bill had to agree. “Maybe we should just lock her in a room and tell her how we feel. Let her decide if she wants one of us.”  
  
  
“Me and talking about emotions just don’t mix. Maybe we can just snog her and let her decide?” Charlie suggested. “Surely she’d have to fancy one of us. I mean, we’re both handsome and neither of us are morons. After all, she dated Ron for a brief time so we know her standards aren’t that high.”  
  
  
“You know, if you’re going to break into someone’s room, you really should lock the door.”  
  
  
Charlie and Bill swung around to face the brunette who was currently leaning against the closed door with an amused expression on her pretty face. “Hermione, what are you doing back so early?”  
  
  
“I finished my shopping and decided to return to do some reading, William.” Her eyes moved from his face to the material he was still holding in his hands and back again. “Red really isn’t a very good color on you. I’d suggest green.”  
  
  
“Okay. You caught us,” Charlie smiled sheepishly. “We were planning to prank you.”  
  
  
“By fondling my knickers?”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Charlie shrugged, trying desperately to ignore the image that came to mind when he thought of fondling her knickers.  
  
  
“Nice try, Charles, but I don’t believe you.” Hermione smirked, catching them both by surprise at the look that entered her eyes.  
  
  
“There weren’t any green,” Bill said as his tongue ran along his lips, his eyes not leaving her.  
  
  
“Oh, silly me,” Hermione gave them an innocent look as she unfastened her robe, letting it fall to the floor. They watched her take a deep breath, obviously gathering her courage as she looked from one to the other. “I’m wearing those.”  
  
  
“Hermione,” Charlie growled softly, his eyes hungrily moving over skimpily clad form.  
  
  
“What if I refuse to choose?”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“What if I refuse to choose one or the other?” Hermione asked shyly, her cheeks flushing as she nibbled on her lower lip. “What if I want you both?”  
  
  
Bill and Charlie exchanged a look before they both smiled. “I believe that can be arranged,” Bill said as he moved towards her, his lips brushing against hers in a soft kiss.  
  
  
Charlie locked the door before moving behind her, kissing her neck and caressing her breasts. “Especially if you always wear such pretty knickers. I do so love removing them.”


End file.
